Lost Love
by poisonandwinee
Summary: Amanda Markings fell head over heels in love with Henry King and got repeatedly crushed by him always choosing her older sister, Fanny, over Amanda. Once and for all through with him, Amanda decides to avoid him and find love elsewhere. But life has other plans and heartbreaking tragedies push Amanda and Henry once again in the same path.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Once again, I was second best. I grabbed my crappy mp3 and rushed out and ran up to the roof and with shaking hands unlocked it and closed it as quietly as I could so as to not let anyone know where I was. I hated being questioned and I hated even more being seen while crying. "_Please don't forget I love you_" The words kept slamming into my heart like a dagger and I let the tears fall freely. I couldn't believe it, I was so _stupid_. So naïve. I hated myself for letting myself fall for him, for letting him reel me in, I should've known better. Like anyone would every love me. Sure, they would flirt and tease, but they would never want. I was the girl who had mood swing problems, who was easy, who wrote poetry. No one wanted that.

Trying to escape my Amanda Markings pity party, I stuffed my earphones and let whatever song was playing play, without really listening. I just wanted to drown out that stupid line out of my head. It was over, he loved my sister. He led me on, and I followed which was my own stupidity. It was done, I cried, I would get over it. To be honest, what hurt more was being second best once again. I was sick of it, I had so much insecurity, enough to kill myself with, and this didn't help my ego one bit. He was the one guy I really felt something for, the one guy who could move me. The one guy I knew inside out without ever having any real conversation with. The one guy I wasted three years on. In the beginning maybe it was just attraction, for he was hot and I was thirteen but it developed into something real, something scary. You try having dreams and thoughts about a guy you rarely meet and then see how horrifying it is. I wish it never developed, I wish it stayed a stupid crush. I wish my first love didn't get crushed, I wish I had faith left in love.

I took out my phone from my pocket to call someone, anyone. I couldn't bear this alone. My finger almost automatically clicked to dial my best friend's number, but I stopped myself. I had to do something else first. I opened up my Contacts and reached the H's. There, I hesitated just once before deleting one contact. Henry. It was done, I was through. Or I would be anyway, at least now I wouldn't be tempted to call him and yell at him. Or worse, beg.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry, Amanda. He's such a jerk!" Nicki said, hugging me.  
"He is not. I'm just stupid for ever thinking that maybe he liked me," I told her, frowning at my own stupidity.  
Nicki took my arm and started walking down the tree lined street again. _Our _tree lined street, we'd lived her forever. "Mandy, even Einstein would've thought Henry loved him if he acted that way with Einsteiny like he did with you."  
"He acted like nothing!" I turned to face her, annoyed. "Maybe he was just being nice and I misinterpret it," Then I muttered, "'cuz I'm that dumb."  
Nicki turned to face me too, frowning and literally yelled, "Will you STOP degrading yourself?!"  
Oh good Lord, bless my eardrums…  
She continued, not yelling anymore, thank God. "He led you on; even _I_ knew he was into you."  
That emphasis was necessary. Nicki, with her blonde hair and sexy clothes, looked like your typical Barbie bitch going around town, but she wasn't. She had a steady boyfriend but I had to help her figure out all the relationship stuff, because she was so clueless. She still is, bless Adam (her boyfriend) to love her for her cluelessness to all things girly.  
"He wasn't into me," I frowned. "He was 'intrigued'" I made quotation marks like I still belonged to seventh grade or something.  
"Oh, there's a difference?" I wasn't sure whether she was being sarcastic or if she really didn't know.  
I played along with sarcasm, anyway. "Come on, Nik. Who isn't intrigued by a sixteen year old with messy buns and philosophical theories, by a poet chick?" I started walking again.  
She followed, "Everyone is. It's sexy. Different."  
"It's boring. It's like I'm eighty, not sixteen."  
She gave up. I knew because she sighed. "Who else have you told?" She grabbed at a tree above our heads and took off a couple of leaves, and handed one to me.  
"Just Fray." Fray, short for Franklin (since he hated the name) had been my best buy-friend since two years. A cutie, but we'd always had this sister-brother relationship, nothing would ever exceed that. I was glad; I'd read enough teen books to know best guy friends got into lovin' the girl and almost ruin the friendship, blah.  
"What'd he say?" Nicki bit her lip, probably kind of hurt I'd told Fray before telling her. Her phone was off when I tried calling her so I called Fray instead, I needed someone.  
"That he'd be there for me, and if I ever needed to get Henry's ass kicked, I should call him up." Forever a dweeb, Frank was, I thought, rolling my eyes."  
Nicki laughed a cute little laugh, and then said, "Oh! I gotta get ready for my date with Adam, you gonna be okay?"  
I nodded. I really would be. I didn't even miss him anymore. Well, not that much anyway.  
Nicki hurried off, waving to me.  
My phone rang. After picking it up, I regretted deleting his number. Oh well.  
"Sup, Hen?"  
"Hey…do you know where Fanny is? She isn't picking up her phone."  
Worried, much? I gulped. I hated jealousy.  
"Yeah…dance practice. She shuts her phone off when she's there." _Just like you do when you drive.  
_I didn't say it though. He didn't even know I knew every habit of his. Even after just seeing him for a few times in the past three years, I knew him so well. Now his family had moved here temporarily, for about five to six months, some family issues and stuff. I'd been excited about that once. Now… not so much.  
"Thanks, Amanda. You da best," he chuckled. _  
Doesn't seem like it to me. _"Haha. Oh well, gotta go Henry." I shut it off. Torture! Okay, just kidding, I'm not dramatic, really.  
Just before I reached my car, my phone rang again. Sighing, I answered. "Hello?"  
Two minutes later, I was stuffing my keys into the ignition and thinking, _Oh God, let him be okay. _


End file.
